


Tell Me

by Greenhairedninja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, the softest of boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhairedninja/pseuds/Greenhairedninja
Summary: Reinhardt sits down for meditation with a certain omnic but he can't quite concentrate.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synthetic_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthetic_Soul/gifts).



> this is a fill for a prompt I received on tumblr by a dear friend - the prompt was: 
> 
> “Tell Me”, a drabble about my character confessing something to yours [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]

It was a quiet evening on the Overwatch base, a rare occurrence these days. Usually there was always something happening: agents coming back from mission or preparations being made for upcoming missions, meetings being held. But tonight it was quiet…many agents came back from missions the day before and others left that same day so there were once again less people at the base.

Reinhardt was sitting cross-legged on a small pillow, small only because his body was not like the average man’s size and for everyone else the pillow would be the perfect size. Across from him Zenyatta was floating a few centimeters above his own, the orbs around his neck chiming a soft melody while the omnic was deep in mediation.   
The Crusader can’t remember when it had started that he found himself talking to the omnic monk more and more when they were both at the base. It had started with casual conversations and soon enough the topic had become deeper and more personal. He does remember the first time he found the monk at the edge of the cliff, facing the sea, mediating. He went on a stroll late one evening, sleep once again eluding him and the demons of his past haunting him.

The offer to sit down with the omnic to attempt to meditate, to calm his mind, had been accepted with a grunt, not quite believing yet that it would help him.   
But after this first time, they ended up meeting up on a regular basis to meditate together. Zenyatta had showed him techniques that might calm his mind and their evening were spent talking if they weren’t both meditating.   
Genji had joined them from time to time and Reinhardt was happy to see the younger man at peace with himself and the world, instead of carrying the sadness and rage with him.

Tonight though, Genji had excused himself and Zenyatta had only chuckled softly when Reinhardt asked where the young man might be going for the night.

**“Is there something troubling you, my friend?”**

Zenyatta’s melodic voice startles Reinhardt from his thoughts, still looking at the omnic across from him. He wasn’t able to calm his mind enough tonight to meditate but he had clearly found focus in watching Zenyatta.

**“Ahh, no. I am quite alright!”** , Reinhardt replies but his hand strokes nervously over his thigh. If omnic could raise an eyebrow surely Zenyatta would be doing it right now. There was no hiding from him when his mind was troubled. For Zenyatta his mind must be like a lake, when the surface was calm he knew that no Discord was to be found that night. Tonight, the surface was unsettled though, small waves and movements keeping the surface in constant motion, stirring up the dark depths beneath.

The omnic hums softly in front of him, letting himself settle on the pillow and pulling in the orbs that have been slowly rotating around him. Reinhardt immediately misses the melody they have been making and a small grunt leaves his lips.   
Zenyatta chuckles softly. 

**“Shall I continue playing them for you?”** , the omnic asks and Reinhardt can’t help the blush that creeps up on his cheeks for being so transparent in front of the monk.

**“Only if it is what you wish…”**

They sit in silence, except for the continued soft chiming of the golden orbs, for a few more moments, Reinhardts one good eye watching the omnic in front of him, a soft smile on his lips.   
The moon shines softly through the window to the side of them both, the silver light a stark contrast to the golden glow of the orbs and the lamps inside the room. The knight feels himself get lost in tracing the different patterns of light and shadow over the metal body of his companion.

Moments like these are rare for the both of them. Usually the busy life of the base does not allow for them to simply sit down and enjoy the presence of each other, to take a breath and let everything be for just a couple of precious hours. Come morning no one knows what will happen, what mission they will be send on, what danger they will have to face.

Breathing in deeply Reinhardt straightens his back, a small pop reminding him of the fact that he is indeed not as young as he used to be when he was last stationed in this base. Letting his breath out slowly, the sound almost like a sigh he looks up at the soft glowing dots on Zenyatta’s faceplate.

**“Have you ever found beauty in the strangest of places, Zenyatta?”** , Reinhardt asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
The first time Reinhardt had seen Zenyatta had been when he saw Genji return after receiving the message about the recall. The bond between the two of them has always been more than obvious, almost like their hands had been tied together with the softest of band.   
The knight had been happy for Genji, to have found someone that showed him that there was more to his life than what he had left Overwatch with and Reinhardt had assumed the two of them to be a bonded pair with the intimacy that was between the two of them.

There was no denying that Zenyatta feels love for his student but through the many evenings they have shared talking to each other Zenyatta has told him about their relationship, the role Zenyatta had played in Genji’s recovery and how Genji had then in return been there for Zenyatta in his time of grief.

Looking at Zenyatta now, in the glow of both the moon and the golden light of his orbs, Reinhardt feels his heart swell with love and affection for the omnic. He has indeed found beauty in a place he had not expected to find much of it. The base filled with many memories of the past, both good and bad, has once again become a place for Reinhardt to call home.

**“I know that I have…”** , he murmurs softly, smiling at Zenyatta and slowly reaching across the short distance between them and stroking along the omnics cheek, where silver and gold was meeting, creating a beautiful play of light on the silver metal of the monk.


End file.
